


How Thoughtful. Jeff the Killer x reader

by rawrsatthetree



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Organs, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, jeff the killer x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrsatthetree/pseuds/rawrsatthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day and reader isn't happy about it. But her mood is turned around when her pet killer comes lurking with a rather thoughtful present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Thoughtful. Jeff the Killer x reader

You watched as the digital clock in the corner of your laptop screen turned from 11:59 pm to 12:00 am. ‘Well, happy fucking valentine's.’ you thought bitterly. You’ve always hated this god forsaken holiday. Not because you were alone and bitter about happy couples, but mostly because it made you miss you rather elusive “boyfriend”. You weren’t sure what to call him, your relationship was definitely intimate and could be loving every once in awhile, but it was mostly you feeding, housing, hiding, cuddling, and giving him medical treatment. His was more like your pet than your boyfriend. Actually, he was more like that one feral cat the comes sniffing around when it wants something and from time to time it will let you pet and love it. The infamous “sandman killer” was that feral cat or as you liked to call him, Jeff.

You looked back at your bright laptop screen, on it were pictures of organs. You were no killer or loon, but you just loved organs. Your favorite was the human heart, it had such a beautiful shape. You began to absent-mindedly scroll through the pictures, not really paying any attention to them. All you could think about was Jeff. ‘Where is he? Is he dead? In jail? An Asylum? Maybe he decided to switch towns. Or maybe he found another girl to mooch off of. It’s been over a month since his last visit.’ You let out a long empty sigh, you really miss your feral cat.

**************

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but you woke up to a dead laptop and February snow blowing into your room. You knew you should’ve been startled but you just couldn’t find it in you to be scared. Down the hall you could hear him rummaging through your cabinets, looking for scraps like the stray he is. Few minutes later the shower came on, the sound of the water could be heard from your room just across the hall. You sat and listened, you had learned long ago not to approach him first.

You remained in your spot for the duration of his shower. You didn’t dare close the window despite the harsh winter air, he would question your motives, become paranoid and scared, then he’d lash out at you. The perfection of your relationship came from trial and error, and some errors came at a high cost.

Your bedroom door slowly creaked open. Jeff lurked in the darkness of the room. You could just make out his figure: tall, muscular, and menacing. As he moved into the light of the window you could see his almost bare form covered by a towel, soaking wet, and dragging his dirty clothes behind him. He left the dirty clothes in a pile for you to wash later.

Slowly but surely the killer made his way the foot of your bed. He crawled onto the mattress in an animalistic manner. He was like a stalking tiger that had finally cornered its prey. However his intentions were much different, you hoped they were at least. Sure enough as soon as he could reach you, he pulled you underneath of him and rested his head on your chest. As soon as you two were tangled together you felt him relax and sigh deeply, signaling that it was ok for you to move. You ran your hand over his strong shoulders and through his sopping wet black hair. His calloused hands ran up and down your soft sides.

“It’s been awhile babe,” his deep voice vibrated through your chest.

“ya,” you pretty much sighed peacefully stroking his hair. He looked up at you with his glassing unblinking eyes. Caressing his face you felt over the swollen infected scars of his permanent smile. “I’ve missed your beautiful face.”

“Oh shut up.” he whispered in his low hypnotizing voice. Jeff gently bite you collar bone and slowly kissed up your throat. He looked at you for a moment, admiring your perfect face and your bright blinking eyes, before kissing you deeply with the passion he’d been holding in for months. The kiss grew hotter, you wrapped your legs around his now towelless hips. You clung to each other craving the intimacy you both desperately wanted. Jeff pulled away panting, “you’re wearing too much, strip before I strip your flesh off too.”

It was an empty threat, mostly because you were going to strip anyway (you wouldn’t put it past him to whip out a filet knife). You pulled your shirt over your head as he watched you impatiently. “What a wonderful way to spend Valentine's day,” you giggled as you went to unhook your bra.

Suddenly at the words “valentine’s day” Jeff hopped off of you and went to his hoodie.”Valentine’s day!” he exclaimed. You just sat and watched as you finished shedding your clothes. “I almost forgot, I got you something!” He reached into his hoodie and held something in his hand. “You’re going to love it! Ooo, it’s still kind of fresh, good thing you reminded me!”

He sat back down in front of you and held out the object he was so excited to give you. There in his leathery white hands, he held a bloody, fleshy, human heart. “Oh wow, I love it.” You did appreciate the thought, and you didn’t dare reject a present he was so proud of. Kind of like when your pet cat brings you dead bodies expecting praise because it doesn’t understand how a half eaten mouse would be disgusting.

“I remembered how much you love organs especially the human heart!”

“How thoughtful, I’m so lucky to have you as my Valentine.” You thanked him for grabbing the bloody heart and holding it to your chest. Jeff stared at you for a long time. “What’s wrong?” You asked accidentally smearing some of the blood on you face.

“You’re soo sexy covered in blood,” he groaned. “Go put that in one of your jars with the other stuff and get your ass back here so I can show you how desperately I’ve missed you.” You did exactly as he said before you returned to the hungry monster you loved so dearly. 

**************

You woke up the next morning alone, but happy. You groaned and forced yourself out of bed and into the bathroom. There on the mirror in red lipstick read: “Happy V-day Babydoll” and an arrow pointing down. On the counter, there was a note that continued the message: “Don’t forget to do my laundry, I’ll be back for it tomorrow night. I’ll be sure to bring blood, god you’re so hot covered in blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fanfic about my fav pale killer. Thought it was a cute idea!


End file.
